The Coward Within
by Shaking Where I Stand
Summary: Dorothy has been having nightmares, is it a sign of what is to come or something else. WARNING implied YURI, R&R please.


The Coward Within  
  
The light autumn breeze blew Dorothy's pale blonde hair behind her like a long golden cape as she walked outside barefooted on the coarse steppingstones to the garden, her light azure eyes sparkled with a sudden burst of joy as she saw her love basting in the shadow of a Japanese Maple tree reading a thick novel.  
  
"Hello Relena-sama." Dorothy inquired as she walked passed Relena, the darker blonde haired girl looked up with a shy smile.  
  
"Hello Dorothy, your just the person I needed to see," She stated in a polite diplomatic tone. "Please have a seat." Relena gestured with her free hand as she spoke; Dorothy slowly approached the tree and sat down beside the darker blonde.  
  
"And what do you wish to talk to me about Relena-sama?" Asked Dorothy in a low voice as Relena placed her book down on the grass, the darker blonde smiled sweetly and lend against the Maple. Dorothy sighed slightly and slid her arm around her love's waist.  
  
"About us of course." Relena whispered into the other girl's ear, the light blonde shuttered in pleasure.  
  
"And what about us do you wish to discuss Relena-sama?" Dorothy inquired as she stroked the darker blonde's hair; Relena lightly kissed the lighter blonde's neck and pulled her closer.  
  
"About how I want you every second of every waking day." Relena stated as she gazed into Dorothy's brilliant blue eyes, Dorothy grinned and slightly giggled as she nuzzled her love's shoulder.  
  
"Mmm, I like to hear that Relena-sama," Dorothy cooed in a lust filled tone as she wrapped her arms tightly around the slender girl she was holding. Relena giggled half amused and half aroused. "Because I think of you all the time, awake or not." Declared Dorothy as she lifted her head off of Relena's shoulder and firmly kissed her on the lips, the lighter blonde moaned softly as her love's tongue slid into her mouth. The kiss lasted for a long while, reluctantly both girls pulled away flushed and slightly panting as they locked eyes.  
  
"Relena." A monotone voice called out as a dark figure came into view, Relena jerked her head up and turned in the direction the voice was coming from. A young man stood with a pistol in his right hand, his dark brown hair ruffled slightly as the wind began to blow and his cold emotionless eyes glared cruelly at the two girls. "I've finally decided to keep my promise Relena; I'm going to kill you like you always wanted me to." The gunman declared, his voice not changing in the least as he slowly walked up to the two blondes. Dorothy's eyes flared as she looked at the heartless man with the firearm.  
  
"Leave her alone Heero Yuy! She doesn't want to die anymore, leave her alone!" Screamed Dorothy as she stood up and shielded Relena with her body, Heero gazed at her show of protection for the pacifistic blonde girl.  
  
"Dorothy. Move or I will kill you first and make her watch." The Japanese Gundam pilot stated as he lips curved into a vile merciless grin at the thought of Relena watching her lover die a slow painful death. Dorothy gave the 01 pilot a fearless smirk as she stared into him, cutting deeply into him but all she saw was pain and hatred glinting in his soulless eyes.  
  
"You can kill me Yuy but you'll never lay one hand on Relena-sama!" The platinum blonde exclaimed as she held her ground. Heero's grin vanished just as fast as it had appeared, his steady hand raised up pointing the pistol at Dorothy's head, the lighter blonde gasped as the Japanese pilot cocked the hammer of the gun.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Heero declared as he pulled the trigger and sent a bullet through Dorothy's forehead; a gush of grey-matter mix with crimson flew through the air in a thick spray; painting the ground and Relena in gore.  
  
"Dorothy! Dorothy wake up! Come on Dorothy wake up, your having a nightmare!" A husky voice called out from nowhere, the platinum blonde stirred violently thrusting everything off of her hot sweaty body. Suddenly Dorothy sat up panting heavily and visibly shaking, tears hung on her cheeks and burned her pale azure eyes. The light-haired blonde hid her pale face in her hands as a pair of small warm hands patted her back comfortingly. "Are you okay Dorothy?" A soft polite voice asked as Dorothy shook the dream from her head; the light-haired blonde trembled as she recognized the speaker although she couldn't see the person.  
  
"Relena-sama…I…I'm…fine, I…just had a bad-dream…that's all." Dorothy stuttered horribly as she spoke. She is in my room, on my bed; oh gods tell me this isn't a dream! The blonde asked herself as her eyes focused on the other girl. Relena gently patted Dorothy's back trying to calm her.  
  
"Dorothy this is the fifth nightmare in a week, I'm getting worried about you, are you sure your okay?" The polite pacifistic girl inquired in a low tired voice. Dorothy realized she must have been screaming in her sleep again.  
  
"Relena-sama, I'm sorry that I woke you up with m…my stupid nightmares." Apologized the still shaken Dorothy, Relena smiled into the darkness and placed her hand on the other girl's left shoulder.  
  
"Dorothy there is no need to apologize to me, you didn't wake me. I can't sleep well lately with the war going on, so please don't think I'm up because of your screaming." Relena said in a calm tone, Dorothy sighed a little, then tensed up again as the darker-haired blonde bent forward and looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
"R…Relena-sama I'm fine, really. Please don't worry about me; there is no need to care about my silly night horrors. You on the other hand should try to sleep, you have a meeting with the ambassadors of L2 tomorrow morning." Declared the platinum blonde as she felt heat rise to her cheeks, Relena smiled weakly.  
  
"Dorothy, it's the same dream every time isn't it?" Relena asked as her voice took a new tone unknown to Dorothy's ears. All the blonde could do was nod slowly, Relena sighed slight and pulled back a little as she realized Dorothy was uncomfortable being that close. "I thought so," Stated the sandy-haired blonde. "Dorothy please tell what its about, I'm sure that would help you some."  
  
"Relena-sama, I've told you very night for the past four nights I don't remember what its about." Dorothy choked on her own lie as she said it, Relena sighed again.  
  
"Are you sure you just don't want to remember it, or are you hiding something from me Miss Catalonia?" Relena inquired although she knew Dorothy would only deny remembering her dream. What is she hiding from me? Relena asked herself as she looked at Dorothy's brow furrow in though. She is trying to put her mask back on before I see her for whom she is, why does she hide this side from me? Gods Dorothy, stop running from your true self! Relena continued to pry into her own thoughts for a moment. Suddenly the fairer-haired blonde gazed at Relena and smirked.  
  
"My dream, it always started out lovely. Then Heero kills me. Is that what you wanted to hear?" Dorothy asked with a trimmer of pain her in words, yet it was well hidden in her sarcastic cheerful tone. The pacifistic blonde blinked in shock unable to speak for a long moment. Then Dorothy continued with her telling her dream. "You are there in my dream Relena-sama, we're talking then in the middle of a lovely conversation Heero walks up to us and I quote 'I've finally decided to keep my promise Relena; I'm going to kill you like you always wanted me to.' Then I defend you, and because of it Heero blows my brains out with a pistol." Explained the blonde girl, Relena looked at her with a bit of shock in her eyes.  
  
"You…you…died because you were protecting me?" Asked the sandy-haired blonde, Dorothy only nodded. Relena suddenly smiled. "Thank you Dorothy…and I'm sorry that you keep having those nightmares because of me…" Relena was softly cutoff.  
  
"Relena-sama, when I wake up I'm not scared because I die, I'm scared because I don't know if your alive or not. I hate those types of dreams that don't give me any closure." Dorothy muttered softly yet with a firm sincerity that made Relena know she wasn't lying.  
  
"Dorothy…that's…sweet." Relena said barely above a whisper, Dorothy made no attempt to rephrase what she had let slip out, but instead patted Relena's shoulder. The darker-haired blonde pulled Dorothy into a light hug that was slightly warm and comforting to both girls.  
  
"Relena-sama, its very late perhaps we both should try and get some sleep now." Suggested the fairer-haired blonde tiredly, Relena smiled softly and nodded. "Umm…Relena-sama…thank you for listening to my dream it does help to talk to someone about those sort of things." Dorothy managed to mutter out before Relena stood up and began to walk towards the door. Relena turned around and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Anytime Dorothy, anytime." She said as she bent forward and lightly kissed Dorothy's forehead, the blonde girl grew bright red as a dark blush instantly spread across her pale cheeks. "Goodnight Dorothy." Relena stated as she walked out of her friend's bedroom and closed the door silently behind her. The fairer-haired blonde blinked for a long while as if to make sure she wasn't dreaming, a wide smile inched its way across her face as she lied down and slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
A sudden blast from her alarm clock jolted Dorothy wake, making her head throb immensely as she threw her blankets off of herself and staggered out of bed.  
  
"For Gods sakes why do I get up this early?" Dorothy chastised herself for being a late to bed early to rise kind of person, but getting up a little early was worth being able to eat breakfast with Relena. Dorothy quickly took a shower then dressed, putting on her special Sunday outfit. Which consisted of a pale-blue silk blouse and a matching skirt with grey knee-high socks, Dorothy looked at herself in the mirror and grinned slyly. Slowly Dorothy walked out of her bedroom, her stomach fluttered slightly and was beginning to knot into a tight ball as she walked into the dinning hall. Relena was sitting on the long end of the rectangle dinning table, busy reading new battle reports. Her personal bodyguard, Hilde Schbeiker, was seated beside her drinking a cup of strong German coffee. Dorothy's blue eyes twitched slightly as she looked at the short German girl sitting beside Relena, but she shook the fit of jealousy off as she sat down across from the sandy-haired blonde.  
  
"Good morning Dorothy." Relena stated as she continued to read the files in her hands, the paler-haired blonde brushed her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Good morning Relena-sama, Miss Schbeiker." Dorothy declared as she poured herself a glass of orange juice and stared blankly at the table for a moment. Slowly Relena looked up from the battle reports and closed her violet eyes, rubbing her temples with the tips of her fingers. Hilde set her coffee down and cleared her throat.  
  
"Miss Darlian, are you alright?" The short dark-haired girl asked as she looked at Relena, the sandy-haired blonde shook her head.  
  
"Its nothing that a few aspirin won't cure." Relena stated as she pulled a bottle of extra strength aspirin out of her coat pocket, the German girl nodded and resumed drinking her coffee. Quietly Dorothy sipped her juice as one of the Darlian house-servants placed a plate in front of her.  
  
"Enjoy your breakfast Miss Catalonia." Said the servant as he walked away, the platinum blonde scowled at the food; three strips of bacon, two eggs over-easy, and four triangle shaped pieces of wheat toast. Suddenly Dorothy's stomach turned, the sour taste of bile filled her mouth but she refused to let herself get sick. Instead the platinum blonde drank her glass of orange juice and pushed her plate over to her left slightly. Relena frowned slightly as she toyed with her own breakfast, crushing her bacon, eggs, and toast into a singular blob of mush. Dorothy squirmed in her chair before she broke the silence.  
  
"Relena-sama, whatever the breakfast did I'm sure its sorry by now." The fairer-haired girl declared in a serious tone, Relena looked at Dorothy with an eyebrow raised then suddenly giggled as she looked down at her plate.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure it is. By the way what was it?" Relena inquired as she poked at the un-recognizable substance in front of her, Dorothy giggled slightly.  
  
"Last time I checked it was bacon, eggs, and toast. But somehow I think its DNA combined to form whatever that lump of mush is on your plate." Dorothy stated as she nodded seriously, Relena laughed whole- heartedly at the bad joke.  
  
Suddenly a tall man dressed in a grey uniform interrupted the two girls slight amusements.  
  
"Miss Darlian, your eight o' clock is here. Do you wish to let them in or would you rather see them in your office?" Asked the officer as he saluted Relena, the sandy-haired blonde sighed slightly.  
  
"Let them in." She said as she pushed her plate away and sat up straight, Dorothy sighed and rolled her eyes as she heard a high-pitched voice speak from behind her.  
  
"Good morning Miss Relena, how are you today?" Inquired an all too familiar voice, Relena forced a smile.  
  
"I'm doing fine Quatre, how is everything going?" Relena began the small talk until the other Gundam pilots arrived; the blonde Arabian brushed back his bangs as he took a seat.  
  
"Everything is well under the circumstances, I think we both can agree with that." Quatre stated in an almost cheerful tone, Relena nodded slowly as three more figures walked into the room.  
  
"Relena." A heavily banged brunette said as he sat down, Relena smiled at Trowa and looked at the third boy who sat down with out saying a word. Heero only looked up at the blonde girl and bowed his head, Relena returned the gesture and looked for the last of the Gundam pilot who was coming.  
  
"Hey Relena!" Duo shouted in a happy voice. "Hope I didn't miss breakfast." He stated as she looked at Dorothy's untouched plate. "Bacon!" Exclaimed Duo as he snatched a strip off of Dorothy's plate and shoved it into his mouth, the platinum blonde shot him a cold glance and pushed the plate closer to him.  
  
"By all means help yourself Mr. Maxwell." Dorothy declared as she gritted her teeth. Can't they wait until after she is done with her breakfast? Just look at her she is getting so thin and sickly looking. And now they're going to talk about the meaningless war! They're so damn inconsiderate about her needs! Dorothy complained to herself as she balled her fist under the table.  
  
"Thanks Dorothy!" Duo mumbled as he dug into the food, Hilde muttered a few curses under her breath as she watched the braided-haired boy rudely consume Dorothy's breakfast for her. Relena cleared her throat and began to start the meeting.  
  
"Umm, Miss Relena?" Quatre cut in before she had began, his eyes motioned over to Dorothy questionably; Relena frowned. Slowly Heero looked over to the fairer-haired blonde, his Prussian blue eyes cruelly cut deep into her as he spoke.  
  
"To coexist with are enemies is one thing, but to befriend our enemies and let them sit amongst us is asking for our purpose to cease to exist." Declared Heero as his monotone voice shattered Dorothy to the core, the fairer-haired blonde smirked at the remark despite the pain it caused her. Heero turned away and looked at Relena, the sandy-haired blonde nodded but before she could politely ask Dorothy to leave; the platinum blonde stood up and slammed her fist onto the table.  
  
"Fine! I'll leave you selfish cold-hearted bastards! I just hope all of you realize how pointless this damn war is! I hope all of you realize how pointless it is to abuse Relena-sama like you do, but none of you care about that do you?! Of course not, because the only thing you see is the flare of the battlefield, you don't see how hard it is for Relena-sama to keep everything together! None of you see your slowly killing her! I hope all of you Gundam pilots rot in hell!" Dorothy screamed as loudly as she could then ran out of the dinning hall, the room was silent in utter shock as the blonde ran from the room. Slowly a piece of toast dropped out of Duo's mouth.  
  
"Maybe we should have let her stayed." He said out-loud, everyone stared blankly at Duo. "What?" The braided-haired boy yipped out in defense.  
  
Dorothy stumbled up the stairs as she ran, her long blonde hair whipped behind her violently as she sprinted down the hall and into her room.  
  
He did that on purpose! Damn you Heero, you know I hate you that's why you did that to me! You knew I would blow up, damn you! She screamed to herself as she fell onto her bed forcing herself not to cry, she couldn't let herself cry not over that. Slowly Dorothy looked around her room, she knew what she must do; Dorothy knew the only way not to face Relena was to leave before she had a chance to talk to her about her sudden out burst. Quickly Dorothy stood and began to through clothes into a suitcase, her eyes burned slightly as she looked at a picture of Relena and herself; only when a drop of liquid splashed onto the frame did she realize she was crying.  
  
"Weakling! Stupid lovesick weakling!" She yelled out-loud as she carefully placed the picture in the suitcase and dried her eyes, but the tears only flowed faster. After a few moments Dorothy was finished packing, her eyes stung as she pulled a piece of paper out of her desk and wrote a letter to Relena.  
  
Dear Relena-sama:  
  
All I wish to tell you with this letter is that I love you and I will always love you, it pains me so much to watch you get hurt over Mr. Yuy and the time has come for me to leave. There is no point in staying, you love him and I am the enemy in every ones eyes; even yours. So I am leaving, I apologize for my rude outburst at the breakfast table, I just couldn't stand him telling you that I would hurt you, that I would jeopardize your mission to achieve peace. All I've ever wanted is to see your dream of absolute pacifism come true.  
  
With love,  
  
Dorothy Catalonia  
  
The letter was slightly wrinkled and smudged from the platinum blonde's tears, carefully Dorothy placed the letter on her desk in plain view as she turned and grabbed her suitcase. Quietly, Dorothy ran down the steppes and through the hallways; slowly making her way to the back of the house where her yellow Cadillac was. In seconds Dorothy had pulled out of the Darlian estate and raced down the road at high speeds, never looking back. 


End file.
